User talk:CandD
Welcome Hello CandD, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Nitrome Must Die page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Random-storykeeper (Talk) 00:13, March 30, 2012 Image policy violation Due to our policy, I will unfortunately have to delete your userpage image. You can still upload it to an external image hosting site, like Photobucket and paste in the direct url. 00:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Already existing Hi CandD! Your recently created article called Small Pink Creature already has an article, called Red Eyeballs. Sadly, I'm going to have to redirect your article to the Red Eyeballs article. Also, you don't have to create your own template, one already exists. For articles about enemies, please use Temp[late:Enemy. Don't worry about creating an article for one that already exists, it also happened to me. -- 01:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Woops Hey CandD! Don't fell bad about what I'm about to tell you, your new here, and new people are new and don't know much about the Wiki and pages. Your 2 recently created articles Mines (Nitrome Must Die) and Canary (Weapon) already have articles, except they're part of a list. The Gun (Nitrome Must Die) article lists all the weapons in Nitrome Must Die. One tip to avoid creating an article for an article that already exists is to try to look on the template for that game. For example, if you wanted to create an article for something for Nitrome Must Die, then you would look on Template:Nitrome Must Die, to see if there are any articles that need to be created. I can assure you all NMD articles have already been created. Another tip I have is if you want to create an article, try finding a red link on a Template, then if you know what that uncreated article is about (it may be hard due to the wacky names some articles are named), you can create it. This assures you that it won't be deleted. We all make mistakes, even me... a lot. -- 19:22, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Screenshots... For PC, it's easy. Press a button that has the words "Prt Scn" on it or "Print Screen". This will automatically put your current screen into your paste tab, so you can open an image editor (Paint.Net, Paint, Gimp2, etc.) and just paste the image in there and extract it from there. For Macs, hold down Command, then Shift, then press the number 3. This will automatically create a file with the contents of your screen in it. Also, I have a new signature too! My sig on this wiki is kind of messed up, but the fanfiction wiki can show you what it used to look like: Sig 23:02, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Your sig it's glitchy You have to mark the box "Use it as wikicode" in your preferences. Then it sould work. 11:32, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate pages and more Hey, CandD, I left a message on Talk:List of Interactive Objects in Small Fry which said that the page you recently created is in fact a duplicate of Interactive Objects (Small Fry). I have moved the information about flowers to this page already, and made List of Interactive Objects in Small Fry redirect to the new name. Feel free to contribute to the other page as you like. Also, I noticed on your talk post, your signature template is being substituted, showing the entire sig code rather than just the template. So I need you to revisit your again, and scroll down to the heading that says Signatures. Next to the box given beside Custom signatures, replace your current code with |— CandD (talk)}}. Now the important part is making sure "I want to use wikitext in my signature" is checked. That way, your signature should be working properly. =) Also, thanks for your help with editing Small Fry pages. =) 06:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Still Please follow the directions in the last message I left you. You still substituted the entire sig code onto your posts and by our sig policies, all sigs must be templated. That level of Small Fry you're talking about sounds like level 13, with the skeleton and warrior. I had a hard time with that level too, only because when I carried the warrior down this wall of thorns, I kept dropping it for some weird reason. Haha, healthier fries would be nice. Admittedly, I really love McDonald's french fries, though I don't eat at McDonald's very often anymore. 05:09, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Fin Fixed the problem. -- 12:26, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes You didn't copy correctly the code. You have to copy the code seen in the page, not edited in source mode. Then it will work. 19:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) RE I will try to fix it. 19:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it! RE:Battle As you said, the battles need to have something in common, but the "multiplayer games" is a very long category. You can look for similarities between less number of characters. 10:41, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for joining the project! I'm sure you'll be a great help. Just help in any way you can! 21:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Clippy So, I see you stole clippy off NTPYTO, who in turn stole it from me :D In that case, you may want to use the template in my userspace for it; this has 3 advantages: first, you get lots and lots of quotes (like literally, loads), second you don't have to put all those quotes on your userpage, and third, if something goes wrong with clippy, like the file gets corrupted, MediaWiki gets updated and starts to process some CSS by itself, or anything else, I can go and fix my template, without you having to worry about anything, since your page would use my template too. If you want to use it, delete all the clippy code you have on your page, and replace it with - simple as that. Also, if my template doesn't have some quotes that you want, feel free to add them here; by the looks of it you already know how tags work. -- 16:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sig Of course you can! This is my sig: Template:Signatures/Not the person you're thinking of. You can copy what ever you want. And about the cameo, do you mean the reminder on my talk page for the user's birthday? If so, I will only show the next birthday, so yours will not be shown for quite a while. Cya! 00:52, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :If you look way back into the history of my sig, you will see it used to be fancy too - this and this (the colour of the book would be random on every page load) - and yes, you can take that code too. In fact, since I know how hard it is stealing someone else's code and trying to make it fit your customisations if you don't understand any part of it, I can just make you a sig here. Just say exactly what you want it to do (make sure to check the signature rules at N:S). 06:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Fanart- a-no-no Sorry, but fanart is not allowed on this wiki. If you want to upload fanart, it should be uploaded to the Nitrome Fan Fiction wiki. I will have to delete the Cthulu Fhtagn picture you uploaded, but if you want to feature the picture on this wiki, you can type the code for it to make the picture like this: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120501004009/nitrome/images/6/60/Cthulu_Fhtagn.png Thanks, 00:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Your image was deleted due to the images policy on this wiki :( Could you upload it to Blueflake Wiki? Thank you! Here's the link of Blueflake Wiki: http://blueflake.wikia.com/wiki/Blueflake_Wiki P.S.: Nice signature! RE:I need that please, just until tommorow Why don't you just upload it to that user's talk page on the Blueflake wiki? 00:48, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Word of advice Hi CandD! The wiki is supposed to be written in third person, meaning everything in the usual articles should be written as if your telling to to someone. In third person writing, the word "you" is never used. "You" in a sentence turns the sentence from third person to first person. First person writing is like when you ask yourself questions. The Nitrome Wiki should not have articles written in first person. For example, take the below sentences as examples of first and third person: First person: In Nitrome Must Die, you are trying to reach the top of Nitrome towers. Levels are divided into a group of 10 levels. 7 of these levels are levels where you must kill all the enemies in the room, while 2 are where you have to destroy all the enemies using one weapon. Third person sentence: In Nitrome Must Die, the player is trying to reach the top of Nitrome towers. Levels are divided into a group of 10 levels. 7 of these levels are levels where the player must kill all the enemies in the room, while 2 are where the player has to destroy all the enemies using one weapon. After reading them, the only difference is that I changed "the player" to "you", and a few words. That's really all you have to do. Instead of using "the player", you can also use the name of the player character, for example: Using "the player": In Nitrome Must Die, the player is trying to reach the top of Nitrome towers. Levels are divided into a group of 10 levels. 7 of these levels are levels where the player must kill all the enemies in the room, while 2 are where the player has to destroy all the enemies using one weapon. Using the player character's name: In Nitrome Must Die, Austin Carter is trying to reach the top of Nitrome towers. Levels are divided into a group of 10 levels. 7 of these levels are levels where the Austin must kill all the enemies in the room, while 2 are where Austin has to destroy all the enemies using one weapon. Along with using the player character's name, if you do use the player character's name, you can substitute some of the name of the character's with pronouns (he, she). Hope this helps! -- 22:29, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Not trying to be a party pooper, but first person is "I". "You" is second person :P 06:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Vote! Hi Takeshi64! Remember this topic? Well, I've proposed to close it and place the rules in the policy. It would be great if go and vote for it to be closed so I can place the rules in the policy. Thanks! However, remember I'm not forcing you to vote for it to be closed, I thought I'd just notify you that I want to close it and want you to vote for it so the voting isn't extended for a week. -- 21:44, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: code I understand what you mean by not being able to get there, I had the exact same problem while trying to find some of Santi's userboxes. Well, you have to go to this page to get the userbox code. It is not on my Homepage, because the tabs are kind of like a picture, you can't edit it frome there. My userboxes are here: User:Not the person you're thinking of/Userboxes. If you want the code for the userboxes floating in the top of my userpage, the code can be found by clicking the edit button in my regular userpage. If you have any more questions, just ask me. 13:13, May 10, 2012 (UTC) To place an image in an infobox, place . 2 is the file name, while 3 is the extension (like .png, .jpg, .gif, etc.)-- 01:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Images in infoboxes Uh...let's use an example. Eater Droplet. Open it in a new tab and click "edit". Click the "Source" tab if you're not in source mode already. Near the top of the page, you'll see code that might look a little something like this: Of course, I added the IMAGE GOES HERE. You replace that with what you want the image to be called. This goes the same with most infobox pages. Beside |image=, write the image code. If there is none (though there usually is), you can add |image= anywhere between where the infobox code begins and where it ends. To add an image, well, the easiest way I find is to just click "Photo" and upload your photo there. Then, with the image code (usually going by the name of something like ), move it so that it goes beside the |image= parameter. 21:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Logo Could you show it me? 19:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Also, what about including some pixels in your image? 19:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I told that to Fishybuz 1 month ago: I like making Nitrome Wiki logos, but, you can do it or the fanfiction wiki. 19:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Your logo First, it looks blurry. Second, you didn't make the logo correctly (margins, fault of space, all mixed in chaos). Sorry, but, I think it isn't enough good, but, good work! 20:20, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :And, you should know fan art is not allowed on the wiki. 20:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :That's exactly fan-art, Nitrome related fan-art. 20:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi CanD, here's a cookie from me for expanding on Nitrome Blog http://cdn.wikimg.net/strategywiki/images/d/d6/Cookie_icon.png RE:Pixel Hate I wanted to write about the pixel love games so badly, and have also compiles some article in my head. Once I finish the current project on the Nitrome Wiki (going through the 1,700 pages and correcting any spelling mistakes & adding sections), I'll start up the pixel love wiki, which will be like the Nitrome Wiki but with different background colours, and a few new templates. However, until I set up the wiki (now don't you go create a pixel love wiki, I want to do that!), we can't have articles on a pixel love game (even though it would be nice to have pixel love game articles). -- 22:27, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Image contest I believe I explicitly asked you to submit the results to my message wall first. I know it isn't the end of the world, but I hate it when my instructions are blatantly ignored. It will definitely be quite a while until the next time you judge the image contest. 13:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Wait Bluefire, I did it. Since you didn't post the results, I think it was okay, but sorry about that. 14:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::This now applies even more, since you have judged the contest before, and know the procedure. Anyway, let's just forget this and not repeat the mistake again. It isn't that bad at all, and I did send the message CandD a bit too late D: 14:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Early Remember when you wanted to write about Pixel Love and I said you could write about it on the pixel love wiki? Well, I created it! Here it is. -- 23:43, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Yay! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/3/36/CandD%27s_avatar.png This proves that I'm really bored. 18:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi•'''(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- What? You're deletion templates added for absolutely no reason at all border on vandalism because you're reasons made no sense, and because you didn't specify why the page should be deleted it made you're edits seem a lot like vandalism. Thus, if they are double redirects and you want them deleted, put in reason why they should be deleted. -- 23:35, July 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:REdirects No, the shouldn't. Redirects are there so that if something linked to an article under its previous name, the previous name wouldn't be red linked. It saves people lots of time, as wouldn't it be a pain having to go over 100+ articles, having to add "s" to the end of every link that has a link to something that leave out a plural?-- 23:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Renaming When renaming pages, keep in mind that the goal is to rename the titles so they match Nitrome's capitalisation patterns, and if we named the weapon or enemy, etc. ourselves, then we only capitalize the first letter of the title and leave everything else lowercase. However, if Nitrome does capitalize the name of a weapon or something, then we would capitalize it also. Well, common sense is also needed if Nitrome uses all block letters (LIKE THIS) within the game. I'm not sure if you have renamed anything that is actually a proper noun, but it's probably best to play through the games of the pages you are renaming and make sure that the capitalisation patterns are followed. Note: I'm also leaving a copy of this on Lilonow's talk page, so don't be surprised to see the same message somewhere else. 23:51, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Hello CandD! I recently made a new userbox. I will post it here. It's pretty obvious what is means, once you see it. So, if you don't like it, just don't put it on your page, and I won't be offended. Here is the code: 00:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) userbox =) Hi, how do you find this? SQhi•'(talk)'•'52k edit 12:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : Glad you liked the new userbox =D SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k+54k edit 08:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back CandD How was your trip? =) SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k+54k edit 15:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:Two websites= 3.14 the fun! In the websites section of Template:Game, you may put the name of the site, but we can't create an article on it.-- 17:27, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Why am i yarll? i dont lke that name. Well, since I won't be here... Happy Birthday CanD!! I know this is to early, but I'm leaving for camping today so I won't be here on your real birthday. I also didnt have time to make you a image :/ Anyway, Happy B-day! 16:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The day has arriveed. Happy Birthday CandD. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby Happy Birthday Happy Birthday CandD! Hope you get what you wanted. 13:31, August 11, 2012 (UTC) HBD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANDD!!!!! I'm really sorry for being a day late, I beg your pardon (?). Thanks for everything, sorry for being late!!!! 18:13, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Was there always a list? Yes, lists if Uncoloured templates, participants and completed templates. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 02:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:minecraft demo I don't know how to help because I never had the demo D: AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 05:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Linky Linky Can (dD) you make me a Link avatar? Mine is normal artwork, and I would like custom. Just notify me as to wat I should tell you. 23:58, August 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE: Linky Linky Sure thing! Just take a buncha green Links or just one that would fit, and give it to me so I can decide! 17:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) PS. I found my lost Legend of Zelda Collector's Edition featuring the first four Zelda games! Yay! RE:Kill the troll I can't ban him for humorously vandalizing the the main page and putting up obscenities, and besides, he made only a few edits. Also, try not to be too mean with it when warning it, because you only want to just tell him his probability of winning a trip to banment rises to 99.9%. Anyway, good job reverting the edit. Am I the only one who delights in reading vandalism? -- 23:05, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Oops. I think I wrote it incorrectly. What I meant is most vandalism is fun to read as it's mostly people who are bored and just want to destroy stuff (usually putting up absolutely idiotic content), although it can become annoying when they are constantly doing it. -- 18:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat CHAT Meet me on chat, fire starter. 23:23, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Should PAGENAME die? PAGENAME is a variable. It is the name of the page, and shall change everytime the page is renamed. As such, all PAGENAME should be removed from articles. We no longer actively PAGENAME Hunt ad many have been corrected, but please still do correct PAGENAME should you come across them. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 04:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, to put it simply, everytime a is typed down on this page, it would appear as the name of the page, which is CandD. This is a lazy way to add the name of an object/character especially if it has a long name, eg Squeak the Dog. This shortcut cannot be used because if for example, to archive your talk page you move it to CandD/Archive1, all the PAGENAMES on this page would become CandD/Archive1. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 00:42, August 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Cannons (Cheesedreams) I'm sorry, we do not place ''call for donuts (cfd) templates on our page. Anyway, the reason they were split was because they seemed big enough for their own articles. Next time, when you write "cfd" remember it can also be interpreted as "Country Fried hotDogs". (just kiddin'). -- 02:11, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I've seen you're active now, so do you want to join the ? 19:15, September 19, 2012 (UTC) U GOT MINECRAFTZZZZ YAYAYYAYAYAYYAYYAYAYGHS sorry for spam but YAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAY YAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAY :D:D:D :D now.... JOIN THIS GREAT SERVER: :D mc.diamonddominion.net its my home server :D cya YAYAY PD: YAY 00:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) like 30 seconds ... D: 01:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Small world I didn't know you were on here.... ...cool! HiddenVale 01:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) The mystical U Hello CandD! Recently, I've noticed how you had previously taken the U out of colour. Unfortunately, as Nitrome is British, we use British spelling. Their isn't much of a difference in spelling, some words with O have a U after them (Neighbo'u'''r, colo'u'r). Other times, some words just have their letters reversed (The British spelling of cent is cent ). They use these spelling rules in Canada also. Just thought I'd let you know. -- 18:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Why CandD? Both color and colour are valid spellings. There are two predominant types of English, British English and American English, and in the current globalised world, we would be exposed to both. Possible slight variations of spelling are what we have to live with. Would it irk you if you see the word advertisement? :I would prefer using British English spelling, because Nitrome is a British studio based in London. SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 03:27, October 8, 2012 (UTC) One Month! Hi CandD! Ayernam here! I wrote this message is because of the fact that tommorow, a very great event will occur: it will be one month since I first joined the wiki! I would just like to thank you for being there in the chat and on the wiki, editing and helping out. You were the first person I ever chatted with! I remember that day, just a month ago- I was so nervous and confused! Wow, things sure have changed. Anyway, that's my little note. Have a great day! Thanks! Ayernam (talk) 22:36, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome:Revise 3 Hello CandD! Recently, I've started up this project called Nitrome:Revise 3. I messaged you just in case you're interested. The project is about going through all of the pages of the Nitrome Wiki and fixing errors and adding templates (templates that go at the top of pages). This project is simple and may contain Ranbodeddony goodness! As this project is big, I'm trying to get a lot of users to come and help. Well, just thought I'd let you know, just in case you wanted to join. -- 20:36, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Vs. Colour! Hello CandD! I've noticed in your recent edit to Plants (Chisel) you replaced all of the ''colour with color. Although it isn't listed anywhere (stupid me for not listing it anywhere), the type of english used here is British English. This basically means that a few words are changed a bit, such as a u'' is placed after the ''o in colou''r'', and center has the re at the end reversed (centre). Thus, this means that instead of writing color, it should be written down on this wiki as colo'u'''r. -- 23:16, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Axiy's Heroic Attempt Hello. I am sure quite a number of you are aware that NOBODY earned the legendary Wiki Hero badge on August 3 this year. But, there is someone who made a very brave and convincing attempt, but sadly, didn't hit the 365 days mark. Axiy contributed ''daily to Nitrome Wiki continuously over a long period, from 23 August 2011 to 16 July 2012. Yes, that's right. To let the gravity of that sink in, I shall let you do the math. Yes, it's a pity. I wonder what happened. This is the kind of feat which, once missed, one would wonder if one should attempt it again. I am someone who believes in recognition of one's efforts, and this is why I am reaching out to you today. As part of my 2000th edit dedication, I made a promise to myself to highlight Axiy's effort and commitment, that it does not go unnoticed. May we gather behind Axiy, and give him the due recognition he greatly deserves. Yours sincerly SQhi 17:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) This message was sent to the following people. *Takeshi64 *Random-storykeeper *NOBODY *Santiago González Martín *CandD *NTPYTO *The Nitrome Yeti *Grammar Cat *Lilonow *Austincarter4ever Scribblenauts Wiki Promotion RE:Talk:Nitrome_Wiki/Archive_1#Adding_other_wikis_to_the_Gaming_wikis_section Hi CandD, I came across your request to feature Scribblenaunts Wiki and Insaniquarium Wiki on the Wikia Gaming Footer. I am pleased to inform you that I would render my assistance to help Scribblenaunts Wiki get onto the footer. I would get in contact with perhaps Max or Psyduck about this promotion. Scribblenaunts Wiki has an active, healthy community and hence would be a good feature. However, I would not support featuring Insaniquarium Wiki due to the poor levels of activity and the lack of a community there. Best regards, SQhi•'''(talk)Diamond 09:51, December 4, 2012 (UTC) P.S.:Note that our local Gaming Footer at Template:Gaming Footer is currently disengaged from the Wikia Gaming Footer, as such you would have to manually add Scribblenauts Wiki to feature your wiki on our Main Page. Some quick discussion on further wiki improvements Hihi, could I invite you for a chat on future development of the wiki. Yep, before the new academic week begins and everyone gets busy again. Yep, just right here at Forum:SQhi's Staff Lounge 9DEC. Thank you! SQhi•'(talk)Diamond 13:16, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Capitalization Hi CandD! I've noticed your daily editing on the Nitrome Wiki, nice job! However, one minor problem I noticed is how you sometimes incorrectly capitalize words. For example, your recent edit to magic mirrors, you wrote the name as "Magic '''M'irrors. In all occurrences of the word "Mirror" of "Magic Mirror", Mirror should be decapitalized (I know I spelled the word wrong, but spell checker isn't bringing up the proper spelling, and decapitated obviously isn't the same thing) (from Mirror to mirror). That's all. You're doing a good job with your constant editing, keep it up!-- 22:43, January 2, 2013 (UTC) D: D: why u leaving DD D: hope you can find another server sorry for taking soo long to respond i am trying to make a wiki about redstone: http://redstoneminecraft.wikia.com/ well... thats all for now.... hope we can talk.... somehow.... i will be trying to check my talk cya my friend -- 23:26, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Blueflake Hi, CandD! We're currently trying to find out a better name for Blueflake, since the actual name was created by X10018ro. Do you have any suggestions? If so, please leave them on my talk page. It could include the word Blue in it. Message sent to every Blueflake staff member. 18:59, May 18, 2013 (UTC) You have some brown thing in your nose :3 : 16:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back! Hi CandD, Welcome back to the Nitrome Wiki! Glad to have you back!-- 00:12, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :Oh ye, ditto. 01:22, February 23, 2014 (UTC)